Hatter's New Kitten
by AShinigamiToDIEFor
Summary: The Mad Hatter finds The Cheshire Cat in a rather bad way and is left trying to get the creature back to full heath. Hatter Undertaker x Cheshire Grell I'm horrid at summaries, it's much better inside. M for possible smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay not much to say... I felt like writing a Ciel in Wonderland fic with Hatter Undertaker x Cheshire Grell and a friend of mine came up with this idea, so hope you like it as much as I do.**

**I'll try update this every two weeks or maybe every week if possible.**

* * *

The Mad Hatter, locally known as Undertaker, had never been frightened of much or well anything really, but he had to admit the current storm that shrouded wonderland had shook him up quite a bit. The thunder was loud enough to deafen someone and the lightning was blinding, the wind howled and was strong enough to knock over trees and possibly even houses, the rain pelted the ground like bullets from a machine gun and had even flooded some places. Thankfully hatter and his two companions; the Hare and the Dormouse, were safely hidden in Hatters crypt; which was high enough to avoid the flood water and strong enough to withstand the wind.

The Hare, also known as William, was busy drying himself off from the drenching he got when he made the dash from his rather low lying den to the Hatters place. The Dormouse, or Ronald, was curled up on the lounge in front of the fireplace fast asleep having already dried off, not even this storm could keep him from sleeping. Hatter on the other hand sat quietly in his armchair not too far from the mouse, looking out the nearby window at the horrid weather; feeling rather sorry for the unfortunate creatures that didn't have anywhere to run to and get out of the weather, Undertaker wished he could help them all; though he knew he had done as much as one man could.

"Hatter, are you alright?" There was a small amount of concern in the monotone of the Hares voice; which The Mad Hatter took a little surprise to since it wasn't often his long eared friend showed much emotion at all.

"Yes I'm fine… Just thinking of the poor souls that may not have made it out of the storm…" he sighed sadly.

The Hare let out an irritated sigh and shoved the sleeping mouse aside, taking a seat on the couch; Ronald of course didn't even stir at the rough shove, "all that matters is that we're fine… personally I don't care much for anything outside the gate…"

Hatter raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this, "why?"

Hare sighed again, "Because Hatter… you may not have much to worry about but I do… a dog, a cat, or even a man would happily end the life of a Hare like me, but behind the gate I'm safe which is why I stay here, Dormouse stays for the same reason. As far as I'm concerned anything outside the gate is bad news…"

Undertaker shrugged, personally he quite like dogs and cats, and he was a man himself, he had nothing to fear, but he understood that Williams fear was well placed, "I guess you're right but I still can't help but feel sorry for them…"

William shrugged slightly and lied back against the couch, closing his eyes, "just get some sleep you nutty bastard, were gonna have to do a lot of cleaning once this passes, since our tea area has most likely been trashed thanks to this bloody storm" Hatter nodded in agreement and closed his eyes and he leaned back in his chair, slowly drifting off.

* * *

Hatter awoke the next morning to find that he was alone, neither The Hare nor The Dormouse were here. He looked out the window to find that the storm had passed though it was still overcast and may rain again. He got up and headed outside, finding his friends down in the usual meeting place, Hare was certainly right about the storm ruining their tea area; debris from the nearby forest littered the place, the table had been blown over and was missing a leg, broken plates and cups scattered the place and chairs were either missing or destroyed, there was also a fair amount of mud due to the flood water.

Hare and Mouse were both hard at work trying to clean up, and Hatter was about to get to work as well, until something else caught his attention. A loud pained yowl rung out; sounding like it came from the forest. William and Ronald both stood at attention with their ears perked at the sound, "what was that?" Hatter heard the young Dormouse ask The Hare, who only shrugged in reply and went back to work.

Undertaker Yanked open the gate and headed out towards the forest to try and find whatever made the noise. Hare and Mouse yelled in disapproval though The Hatter tuned them out knowing he'd never live it down if some innocent creature perished because he didn't respond.

The forest was dark and eerie as usual, the mud was thicker here than on the safe side of the gate and there was the smell of death in the air; Hatter guessed that came from the corpses of small creatures which had drowned in the flood waters or muck. He kept heading in the direction of the sound and soon came to a large tree which had fallen in the storm.

He was ready to turn back when a small whimper caught his attention, he turned and spotted something partially buried in the mud and seemed to be caught under the tree. As he got closer he could see that it was a cat, a Cheshire cat to be exact.

He kneeled down in the mud beside the creature, he could see now its lower half was caught under the tree; the poor thing probably was seeking shelter in the tree when it fell, if it hadn't whimpered he would have never even seen it since it was covered in the thick slurry.

The Hatter was rather strong and managed to role the tree off the cat enough to be able to wrap his arms around the creature and pull it out from under the tree and the muck. The cat yowled in pain as it was moved though soon relaxed as Undertaker bundled it up in his arms; not even caring about the mud that now covered him.

Hatter could now see that the cat had extremely long bright red hair; which was currently matted and thick with sludge, he could tell it was male though he looked very feminine, his tale and ears were pink and purple; though they were also covered in the mud as was the rest of him. He couldn't see exactly how badly the cat was injured though he guessed his leg and possibly his tail were broken and he felt severely cold so he was probably suffering from hypothermia.

Undertaker run off in the direction he came holding the cat close to his chest; he knew the poor thing wouldn't last much longer without serious help. He kicked open the gate and ran through the brambles and up the hill to his crypt-like house, ignoring the surprised and confused shouts from his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2! surprisingly I kept my word of updating every week and didn't procrastinate.  
Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Once the cat was clean he wrapped him up in a large bath towel, drying him off before dressing him in a pair of his loose black and white striped pants and a white undershirt; as the cat's clothes needed to be cleaned. The redhead hadn't moved at all and barely made a noise throughout the whole process, besides a few tiny almost inaudible whimpers when the Hatter touched his damaged leg, tail or put a bit too much pressure on his chest.

The Hatter then bundled the Cheshire cat into his arms, heading out into the living room where he could get the creature some warmth. Though he was stopped by a rather cross looking Hare, "What on Earth are you doing with that foul creature?!"

The Hatter was rather taken back at the Hare's harsh words, "he needs help… he would have died if I left him the way he was…"

The Hares ears twitched in anger, "that thing is better off dead!" He then stormed out before Hatter could retaliate, most likely going back to cleaning up their tea area.

The Dormouse came in as he heard William leave and placed a comforting hand on the Hatters shoulder, "Don't mind him… He doesn't like cats… but um… e-even though I'm not big on cats myself, I'll help you…"

The Hatter gave the mouse a small smile, "Thanks Dormouse… could you do me another favour and find something to warm this lil' guy up? I fear he may have hypothermia…" Ronald's eyes widened a little in worry before he gave a quick nod and ran off to the Hatters room in order to get some blankets for the cat.

Undertaker sighed and laid the cat down on the couch, keeping his arms wrapped around him to try to provide any warmth he possibly could. He looked over the rather attractive face of the cat; he looked slightly pained but otherwise peaceful. Hatter reached up with one arm and softy stroked one of the fluffy pink striped cat ears, he smiled brightly as he swore he heard a tiny purr in response; though he knew he probably imagined it since the cat was as still as a cadaver.

"Is this enough?" Hatter looked up to see – what appeared to be a walking pile of blankets, though he figured out it was his rodent friend.

He gave a small chuckle, "yes Ronald I'm sure it is."

Ronald dropped the blankets down next to the silverette before collapsing on the floor, "good, those things are bloody heavy and I'm tired."

Undertaker chuckled as he started to wrap the freezing feline in the blankets also tucking a hot water bottle Ronald brought out with the blankets in amongst the layers, "You're always tired… but thanks for the all the help, Ron…"

Ronald smiled and sat up, "no problem," the rodents eyes scanned over the cat at first with a small amount of fear though soon softened and he gave a small smile, "it's rather cute when its asleep… kinda harmless and well… innocent looking…"

Hatter smiled back at his friend as he finished, "never thought I'd hear you say that about a cat… why are you helping me anyways?"

Ronald scratched the back of his head nervously, "W-Well I'd hate for him to die because I didn't help… and I was kinda thinking… if I help m-maybe the cat will be grateful and won't eat me… m-maybe even be my friend… yeah wishful thinking I know…"

The hatter gave a shrug, "who knows, we'll just have to wait and see when he wakes u—" The hatter was cut off as a small wine came from amongst the blankets.

The cat whimpered and mewled as he opened his eyes slightly, looking around the room in a daze, "w-what… w-where am i-i…" the cats voice came out in a weak rasp.

He felt like he'd been hit by a train, his head was pounding and everything hurt, he couldn't see a thing; partially because he wasn't wearing his glasses and partially because of his headache. He faintly heard two others speaking and he was able to smell two distinct scents in the room, one he knew was a man, the other he guessed was a rodent of some sort.

"You're in my crypt, love; you had a pretty nasty accident out in that storm… I brought you here to get fixed up…"

The cat looked a bit surprized as The Hatter spoke, his ears flicking in the direction of the silverette's voice, "why? I mean… why would you bother putting so much effort into saving a stray like me?" the cat's voice was a pained whisper which both The Hatter and The Dormouse had to strain themselves to hear. Hatter was a little surprised at the cat being a stray, he was just so cute, how could he not belong to anyone?

"Well I couldn't bear to let any creature perish due to my neglect …" Hatter gave the feline a soft scratch behind the ears; earning a weak purr in response, "I bet you're hungry…" Undertaker took out a bone-shaped cookie from his coat and held it out.

The cat leaned in sniffing at the cookie before he snipped a piece of the cookie out from Undertaker's hand with his sharp fangs, before managing to swallow it with a bit of difficulty due to the burning pain in his throat. Ronald paled a little at the sight but stayed put in case Hatter still needed his assistance.

"T-Thank mew…" the cat's eyes fell closed once again as he lowered his head back down against the cushions, slipping back into unconsciousness as his fatigue, pain from his injuries and his oncoming fever get the better of him. The Hatter and Dormouse were confused at first but soon realised the cat had meant 'you' in all honesty they both found the cats slip-up with the word rather adorable.

Undertaker stood giving the cat an affection pat on the head before turning to his rodent friend, "could you keep an eye on kitten for me? I need to go talk to Hare…"

The mouse gave a nod, "uhh alright but what if he wakes up again? From what I know cats eat mice so… what if he tries to eat me?"

Undertaker let out a small sigh, "I highly doubt he could even hurt you in his current state… plus he seems sweet, I don't think he would even get the idea in his head." With that Hatter left, leaving the Dormouse alone with the sleeping Cheshire cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I want to give a big thank you for all the lovely reviews, plus the favourites and follows, you guys are awesome! And also Sunday is now my update day (Saturday if you're on American time) **

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As soon as Hatter exited the crypt he spotted Hare out in their usual area, still hard at work cleaning up. He approached him with caution knowing Hare could may still be mad, "Hare?"

William sighed and turned towards the silverette, "yes Hatter?"

Undertaker relaxed being able to tell that William had calmed down enough, "I know you don't like the cat… but… I'd appreciate it if you'd help me and Ron…"

William frowned and looked away, "I want nothing to do with that… that… _creature_…"

The silverette glowered at William as he suddenly had the overwhelming urge to punch him in the back of the head for being so heartless to something as innocent and currently helpless as the cat; though he refrained from doing so, "can you at least do one thing for me?"

The Hare sighed in defeat and turned back around to face the silver haired man, "very well… but I refuse to communicate or go near the thing!"

Hatter smiled slightly "you won't have to…" He pulled a pair of red framed glasses with a chain attached out of his coat, they were now clean but had a large crack in one of the lenses, "could you run into town for me and see if you can find anyone who can repair these? I don't think the cat can see much at all without them."

The Hare sighed again, but took the glasses from Hatter, "Fine, though it's your fault if I get mauled by and damned beast in that forest!" He then stormed off out of the gates without even giving Hatter a chance to speak.

Meanwhile Ronald was still watching over the cat, "you're not half as scary as what I've been told…" the rodent muttered to the sleeping cat, "kinda cute in fact…"

He shuffled a little closer, timidly reaching up and stroking one of the fluffy pink and purple striped ears, he was actually shocked and how soft they were; he had always been told that cats were monsters that should be feared, he imagined them to have coarse fur, huge claws and teeth that would rip a mouse like him to shreds, but this cat was nothing like that; his fur was so soft and his hair was silky, instead of the dagger-like claws Ron had imagined he had manicured painted red nails, he had also thought cats had huge yellow inch long fangs, this cats teeth were defiantly sharp but were ivory white and shaped into neat points, he actually found them rather beautiful on the cat; nothing like the mouse had imagined at all.

"Oh so you're not scared anymore?" the Hatters voice rung out.

Ronald instantly jumped back and looked startled at Undertaker, who was standing in the doorway, "Jeez Hatter, sneak up on me why don't ya!"

The silverette chuckled as he walked over and crouched down on the floor next to the couch, close to the cat. His smile quickly turned to an uncharacteristic frown as he pressed the back of his hand against the cat's forehead; he had gone from freezing to burning up with a fever.

"What is in Hatter?" The Mouse asked noticing the troubled expression on his friends face.

"He's burning up…" Undertaker muttered as he pulled the two of the large blankets off the feline, leaving only one to cover the cat. The Hatter then got up and rushed to the kitchen, getting a bowl out from the cupboard along with a rag; he filled the bowl with cold water and wet the cloth.

"Undertaker!"

Undertaker hurried back out to the living room as he heard his rodent friend's scream. The mouse was sitting close to the feline, which was making small whimpers and the occasional pained mewl, its face twisted into an expression of agony.

The silverette joined the rodent on the floor, kneeling down beside the cat, setting the bowl down on the ground. He dipped the cloth into the water and wringed out some of the moisture, leaving it cool and damp, "oh please don't be getting worse…" he muttered as he pressed the cloth to the cat's forehead.

The cat wasn't completely conscious and couldn't make out what anyone around him was saying, but he felt a bit better knowing that they were there. He mewled in relief at the sudden coolness and managed to get his hands free from the blanket, instinctively grabbing onto the Hatters wrist and pressing his head against the cloth in his hand, letting out another mewl.

Undertaker froze for a moment and blushed, but soon relaxed and managed to pry his wrist from the cat's hands, dipping the cloth back in the bowl before wiping the damp cloth over the cats forehead again, "hrmm… you deserve better than this…" Hatter muttered, earning a confused look from the Dormouse. He then bundled the cat up in his arms; blanket and all, holding him bridal style. The cat yowled in shock at the sudden movement, and whimpered as he started to feel the dull ache in his leg, chest and tail turning to searing pain once again.

Undertaker took the feline into his bedroom, holding the cat in one arm while he pulled the blankets back with the other. The covers were grey and dull, but the bed was neatly made. Undertaker set the cat down on the bed, trying to make the redhead as comfortable as possible and gently laid his head down on the pillow. He then removed the blanket the cat had been wrapped in and covered him with the grey sheets of his bed.

The Cheshire cat moaned tossing his head as sweat beaded on his forehead. The burning was still present, slowly turning into more pain as his body was starting to overheat. His eyes squeezed shut, a look of distress on his face as he panted heavily. The Mad Hatter frowned and brushed the crimson locks back, slowly wiping sweat off of the feline's forehead, feeling his temperature at the same time. His frown deepened as he noticed that the fever was only getting worse.

Ronald then came in with the bowl of water and cloth, handing them to the silverette, "I-Is he going to be okay?"

"I… I don't know, Ronald…" Undertaker muttered sadly as he dipped the cloth in the water and pressed in against the cat's forehead.

The redhead lashed out, a small scream of pain escaping his parted lips. Undertaker jerked his hand back, startled by the unexpected violent action. The Hatter's expression turned from shock into distress as the Dormouse lunged forward and grabbed the cat's wrists, pinning them down on the bed, trying to keep the cat from injuring himself. The redhead stopped struggling, a whimper escaping him instead.

His pain had increased as Ronald forced him down into the bed, the aching turning into agony. He couldn't move anymore, not just because of the mouse, but the pain from his injuries and illness no longer allowed him to do so. Undertaker noticed the whimpers, and pulled his friend off the cat.

Tears slipped from the corners of the feline's eyes, making the blond feel a wave of guilt as he saw the pitiful display, "I-I made it worse didn't I?"

"It would seem so… it's okay… you were only trying to help," The silverette stroked the cat's forehead comfortingly as he spoke; the cat relaxing under his touch as the pain ebbed off. But, much to Undertaker's displeasure, the cat was still burning up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided I'll be updating every Sunday (Saturday for those of you on American time) though you're getting this a day early since I wouldn't be able to update tomorrow.**

**Anyways there are a few reviews I felt compelled to reply to**

**Princess Kaycee - Thank you soooo much! You honestly have no idea how much that means to me, I always get anxious when posing a new chapter so hearing that just made my week :)**

**zgirl16 - Thanks so much! I like fangirled when I saw that you reviewed, you're actually one of my inspirations so that means a lot to me. And yeah I felt I needed to give Ronnie a bigger role than just sleeping, he's awesome and deserves to be in the spotlight once in a while. Thanks again :3**

**And a big thanks to the rest of you for all the support, you guys are amazing!  
Anyways on with the chapter~**

* * *

The cat was panting and sweat was running down his forehead both due to his fever and the small bolts of pain which shot through his body every time his injuries were touched. Undertaker kneeled down beside him as he examined the felines injured leg and tail, having decided it was the best time for it while the cat was aware enough to know he was trying to help; rather than doing it while he was asleep and risking waking the poor dear and having him lash out.

The Cheshire cat watched him warily before yowling as a flash of pain tore up his leg and through his whole body; he squeezed his eyes shut as the pain returned every few moments, his muscles spasming for a few seconds. Undertaker kept silent as he watched, a frown crossing his features. He then gently gripped the base of the cat's tail, stroking the length softly while being careful to avoid the damaged section; which he could now see was badly broken without a doubt. He repeated the action and hummed softly as he did so; calming the feline.

The cat then began to relax as the pain started to subside, his eyes fluttering shut, "T-Thank mew… That… That helps…" he let out a small purr as the pain faded back to numbness.

The Hatter smiled slightly, keeping up the soothing actions, "you're welcome darling… now… since you're going to be staying here awhile… how 'bout you tell me your name?"

The cat continued to purr softly, "m-mm it's Grell… Grell Sutcliff."

Undertaker ceased his actions, moving to sit down on the side of the bed, gently scratching behind the cat's ears instead; earning more purrs from the cat, "well Grell… I must say you certainly don't seem like a stray… are you truly a stray or are you just lost?"

The cat gave a tiny shrug, "kinda both… I spent some time living with the Duchess before the palace collapsed, but even then it was never really my home… pretty much the only home I have is the forest…"

Hatter gave a sad frown, continuing to pet the cat softly, "I can't fathom that no one would give you a true home… you're clearly a very sweet cat…"

The redhead smiled and blushed slightly, letting out a yawn as his eyes drooping slightly as he relaxed back into the soft pillows. The silver haired male remained sitting on the bed close to the cat, "Grell…"

"Y-Yes?" The redhead's voice was quiet but calm, so it didn't seem like he was in any sort of pain at the moment.

"I want to get a splint on that leg of yours, but I need you to be completely still for me… think you can do that?" after learning a little more about the cat he was even more determined to help him, he was also thinking about keeping the cat as his own, providing the feline wanted to stay with him that is.

The cats ears instantly flattened and his eyes grew wide in alarm, "W-Will it h-hurt?"

Hatter gently took one of the cat's small hands in his as he gave the Cheshire a warm smile, "It shouldn't, not anywhere near as bad as it is without it… but don't worry, I'll be sure to be really gentle."

The cat still looked nervous, but gave a small nod, "A-Alright…"

The silverette smiled a little wider as he let go of the cat's hand and retrieved a first aid kit along with two pieces of wood that the dormouse had found – before he went to take another nap – which were the right size and shape to make a splint for the cat. Hatter took a seat on the bed directly beside Cheshire's injured leg as he pushed aside the blanket and pulled a bandage and some padding out of the first aid kit.

He glanced up at the redhead and noticed the cat was squinting as he struggled to see what he was doing, "Chesh just lay back and relax… I promise I won't hurt you."

The feline gave a small sigh and rested his head back against the soft pillows, absentmindedly staring at the ceiling as he tried to focus on anything other than his injuries, letting his mind wander.

Satisfied that the cat was relaxed Hatter got to work; wrapping the padding he got from the first aid kit around the injured section of Grell's leg before lining up the two pieces of wood on either side of the cats leg in a way which would hold the bone in place to heal whilst preventing the cat from moving and making the damage worse.

He paused when he heard the cat whimper, he looked up to see the cat with is eyes squeezed shut though a few tears had still managed to slip down his cheeks, his face contorted into a pained grimace, "Grell? Are you okay?"

"It hurts…" the feline squeaked out, only just audible to the silverette.

"Just… just hang on a bit longer dear… its almost done," He hated hurting the cat, but he had to do this in order for the poor creature's leg to heal; though at hearing the cat's whimpers he was tempted to drop everything and hold the redhead close till the pain went away. Despite his dislike of the situation he continued to tend to the cat's leg, starting to wrap the bandage around the feline's leg as gently as he could; holding everything in place.

He pulled away once he'd finished, deciding he'd worry about the cats tail later; possibly when the redhead was asleep. As he looked up he realised the cat still wore that pained expression; without thinking he moved up and wrapped his arms around the smaller male holding him close to his chest as he nuzzled into the cats silky red hair, "sorry dear…"

The cat let out a small squeak as he was suddenly pulled up against the silverette, his tears instantly stopping and his cheeks going red enough to rival his hair colour; never before in his life had anyone held him like this, nor had anyone showed him as much kindness as the strange silver haired male. He soon relaxed and returned the embrace as much as he could in his sore state, wrapping his arms loosely around the larger male and nuzzling into his strong chest whilst purring softly, "its fine… t-thank _mew_… _fur_ everything…"

The Hatter couldn't help but smile when the redhead spoke like that, those little cat puns which occasionally slipped out were just too adorable. He slowly and gently lay down on the bed, still holding the cat, while being careful not to move him enough to hurt him. The cat only felt minor discomfort as he was moved; though it was overpowered by the warm feeling he got from the silverette holding him in such a loving manner.

The cat let his eyes fall closed as he curled up in hatter's arms as much as his sore body would allow, slipping into peaceful sleep rather than the painful unconsciousness he'd been falling into for the last two days since Undertaker had saved him.

Undertaker brushed away a few strands of the cat's hair, being able to feel that his temperature had gone down slightly, "Maybe you should stay here… where I can give you all the love and care you deserve…" as soon as the words passed his lips he pressed a soft kiss to the top of the sleeping Cheshire's head. Unlike the cat Hatter didn't sleep; he was simply content with holding the beautiful feline in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's the next chapter :)  
**  
**I may not be able to upload every week like I've been doing since its the holidays and I'll be going places so I may not have as much time to write, but I'll do my best! **

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

The silverette was snapped from his daydream at the sound of the Hare's voice, "Oh William… Hi…"

"Here…" William sighed in annoyance and held out the cats repaired glasses to the Hatter.

"Oh thanks," he took the glasses before looking down at the cat which was still curled up against him fast asleep, "What took you so long?"

"Well it was a long walk, and I sure as hell wasn't going back through that forest at night so I stayed in town last night, is that a problem to you Hatter?" The Hare spoke in monotone but he glared in obvious disgust at both the Hatter and the cat. He was gone for under two days and the silverette had already gotten himself attached to the foul creature, it was going to be much harder to get rid of the cat now.

"No I was just asking…" The silverette frowned, "why are you so hostile all of a sudden?"

"I'm not hostile! You're just being foolish!" He shouted before turning his nose up and leaving the room.

Undertaker stared after him confused and rather pissed off though his expression softened as the Dormouse came in yawning and stretching, "Hey Hatter, what's up Will's bum now? Him and his bloody yelling woke me up."

"I dunno Ron… and honestly I don't care at the moment…" He glanced at the clock which hung on the wall seeing that he'd zoned out for a little under two hours. Then a realization hit him that he was no longer hearing the cat's soft purrs which he always did while sleeping; he looked down at the Cheshire and saw that the cats eyes were open slightly and his ears where flattened back sadly.

"Grell?"

"Yeah Hatter?" The cat looked up drowsily at the silverette.

"How long have you been awake?" Undertaker asked quietly, silently taking note that the Dormouse sat down on the bed with them.

"Long enough…" The cat's voice was barely above a whisper, "Does he hate me?"

"Huh? Oh Hare… well… I don't know, dear… he doesn't like cats in general, actually he doesn't really like anything outside the gate… but don't worry about him, you have me and Ronald," he gave the cat a small affectionate squeeze around the waist as he spoke, as if to reassure him.

The cat blushed slightly as he gave a small smile, no one had ever shown him as much kindness as the Hatter, and the Dormouse was proving to be a rather sweet guy as well. Knowing that the Hatter had barely left his side throughout this whole mess made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Someone caring about him and wanting to look after him was something he thought he'd only ever have in his dreams. The cat couldn't deny that he loved the madman, but he found himself unable to tell him due to the lingering fear that if he said anything this wonderful man may leave him like everyone else, he couldn't bare that thought so he decided to keep his feelings to himself, for now at least.

"Oh your glasses are fixed by the way," The cat was snapped from his thoughts as the Hatter spoke. The silverette reached out and grabbed the red framed glasses from the bedside table, handing them to the feline.

"T-Thanks," The cat accepted the glasses from the larger male, his blush darkening slightly as his fingers brushed against the Hatters. He slipped on the glasses waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust before he looked up at the Hatter for what seemed to be the first time; since he'd only  
ever seen the man from a distance or recently through his blurry vision. The cat was awestruck at what he saw; Hatter was much more gorgeous than he thought, and he bet what he hid under those bangs would be even more dazzling.

"You okay Chesh?" The Hatter chuckled as he picked up on the cats staring.

"Hrmm?... Oh y-yeah! Sorry," The cat quickly looked down to hide his embarrassment.

The silverette's smile widened and he started to scratch the cat behind the ears, "no need to be sorry, Kitten."

The feline purred loudly and pressed into the Hatters touch. The man's affections made the cat completely forget about his injuries, resulting in him flicking his tail happily, only to be met with a bolt of pain shooting up his spine; causing him to yelp in that agonised tone which made both the Hatter and the Dormouse cringe.

"Shh dear," Hatter wrapped his arms around the feline and held him still, petting him till his cry's softened into whimpering. He glanced back at the Dormouse who had been startled at the cat's outburst, "Ron do you think you can fix Kitten's tail? There's no use putting it off any longer…" Ronald gave a nod in reply and got up to get the first aid kit.

As soon as Grell heard the words 'fix' and 'tail' in the same sentence he tensed up and looked at the Hatter fearfully, "N-No…"

The silverette met the cat's gaze, "Chesh if we don't do anything it will heal wrong, and I'd hate to think of what consequences that would have…"

"But it'll hurt…" The cat whimpered again.

The Hatter sighed and held the redhead close, "He'll be gentle, just try and relax, go to sleep if you must…" he stroked the cats long red hair softly in order to calm him.

The Dormouse smiled at the sight of the Hatter and Cheshire snuggled together like that as he sat back down on the bed with the first aid kit. He knew the Hatter had feelings for the cat, but he had promised he wouldn't say anything, especially with grumpy old Hare around. He untangled the cat's tail from the blanket and got to work, being as gentle as he possibly could.

Undertaker continued to pet the feline softly, soothing him every time he flinched or whimpered. Soon the cat gave into its drowsiness caused by his still lingering fever, the Hatters gentle affections also helping in making the Cheshire slip back into peaceful sleep, despite the bit of pain from his tail.

Ronald finished shortly after the cat had fallen asleep, packing up the first aid kit. He chuckled and gave the Hatter a suggestive wink as he stood up, "So you gonna stay here and 'sleep' with him?"

The silverette blushed slightly and glared at the rodent, "Don't start… but no I'm not. I think I should go see what's wrong with Hare…"

"Are you sure? I mean… You may not like the answer…" The rodent scratched the back of his head nervously. He knew Hares anger had something to do with Grell, and if Undertaker confronted him, considering the Hatters love for the cat, he could only see it ending in a fight; and Dormouse hated being stuck in the middle of one of William and Undertakers arguments.

The silverette sighed tucking in the sleeping Cheshire and managing to get out of the bed without waking the cat, "I have too, Ron… If I don't, who will?"

"I will…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is gonna be the last chapter for a while because of Christmas and I'm also going on a holiday for about two weeks and won't have time to write, so there wont be any updates for the next two or maybe even three weeks... so with that I leave you with a rather fluffy chapter, my Christmas present to you guys hehe**

**Anyways Merry Christmas/new years, thank you for all the reviews/favs/follows, see you in 2014~**

* * *

The Dormouse slammed the door in frustration as he returned to the Hatter's house, it was hard to anger the usually laidback and happy Dormouse but Hare had succeeded. He was glad he was the one to confront William and not Undertaker; the silverette would have beaten him to a pulp, then again Ronald wouldn't mind seeing that at the moment.

He was right, Hare did hate the cat; more than hate he despised him, for no reason other than what he was, couldn't he see Grell wasn't just an ordinary cat? Ronald let out a groan as he slumped to the floor with his back pressed against the door. What was he gonna say to Hatter? Hare actually wanted them to get rid of the redhead once he had healed, actually Ronald suspected Hare didn't care about the cat healing at all, he wanted him gone now.

"What's wrong?" the mouse's ears perked up and his head lifted at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Just… William…" the blonde muttered as he turned his gaze back to the floor.

"What did he say?" Undertaker asked softly as he sat down next to the rodent.

Ronald sighed and hid his face in his knees, "Don't worry about it… You'll only get mad…"

The Hatter groaned as he rested his head back against the wall, "Come on Dormouse, we both know how this goes; we argue about it then you end up telling me anyways. Now let's try this again… What did he say?"

"Fine…" The blond paused for a moment as he thought back to everything William had said to him earlier, "Well you know how stubborn he is so he didn't say much, but… what he did say was that he can't stand having 'that flea-bitten menace' here…" Ronald scowled as he repeated Hare's choice of words; Grell didn't have fleas nor was he a menace, Hare didn't even take the time to get to know the cat, how could he just make assumptions like that? The Dormouse didn't understand; Hare had never been the friendliest guy in the world, but he was just being plain cruel, he'd never seen this side of William before and he didn't like it one bit.

Hatter was resisting the urge to go find Hare and tie his ears in a knot, how dare he be so cold towards poor Chesh, Grell hasn't even said a word to the guy. He took a calming breath; he knew Ronald looked to the Hare for guidance often so finally seeing Williams less pleasant side would have upset him quite a bit, and the mouse didn't need him going of his nut on top of that, besides Hatter was too tired to kick some sense into Hare's thick skull after looking after the redhead constantly with no real rest for the past two days. Undertaker turned his attention back to the Dormouse, "did he say anything else?"

Ronald nodded slightly as he kept his gaze on the ground, "H-He said he finds your affection towards Grell disgusting, h-he wishes you would have just left him to die…"

Undertaker growled slightly, "It's none of his business! And he knows I would never do such a thing! How would he like it if I just left him to die all those years back?!"

Ronald's ears perked up at the last part, "Y-You saved Hare before?"

Hatter scoffed, "Yes, ages ago, before you were here, before he turned into a complete jerk… Now I think about it I probably should have left him to get eaten by that pack of ca–" Hatter's eyes lit up in realization; could that be why Hare hates Grell? Does he think all cats are like those rabid mongrels that attacked him?

"What is it Hatter?" Dormouse asked softly looking at his friend in confusion.

"Cats… Hare was attacked by a group of them… he wasn't really injured but he was frightened… I thought he would have gotten over his fear by now, but I guess he hasn't…" He felt a wave of guilt crash over him about his previous thoughts of hurting Hare, he should have known William wouldn't accept the cat in with open arms after what he'd been though; it still wasn't an excuse for Hare to be so mean about the cat though.

Ronald let out a small yawn, "Oh… well I'm gonna head back to my den and get some sleep, it actually stayed rather dry despite the flood…" He got up and stretched, "You should too Hatter… it's late and you haven't slept in two days. I'm sure Chesh will be okay for the night…"

"I guess so… Goodnight, Ron…" The Dormouse left soon after that.

The silverette sighed softly as he got up and headed to his bedroom in order to check up on the feline. He smiled as he saw that the cat was sound asleep purring quietly with a warm smile on his face. Undertaker decided not to disturb the sleeping Cheshire cat and returned to the living room, lying down on the couch as he let his eyes fall closed, his lack of sleep hitting him full force as he fell asleep almost instantly.

The cat lazily flung his arm out in his sleep, expecting to come in contact with the madman who'd been looking after him, though he was only met with empty bed sheets. His eyes fluttered open and he reached out to the bedside table, grabbing his glasses and slipping them on. He looked around to find he was right; Hatter wasn't with him.

He felt panic raise in his chest; had Hatter left him? His leg wasn't hurting as much so maybe it would be able to support him and he could go try finding him. The cat pulled himself into a sitting position with a bit of difficulty; his muscles being taut from him not really moving for the past two days. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand; only to collapse as a sharp pain shot through his body as he put pressure on his broken leg. He stayed on the floor for a moment, holding onto his leg as he grit his teeth, waiting for the pain to subside.

Once the pain faded back to numbness he let out a small sigh, thinking of what to do next; he had regained a bit of energy from the bed rest so maybe he would be able to levitate? He took a breath and closed his eyes as he tried, when he opened his eyes he was floating about four feet off the ground. He made his way out of the room floating down the hallway as he peaked in every room; no Hatter. Then the cats ears perked up as he heard a soft snoring sound coming from what the cat presumed was the living room, he floated down the hall to the room and peaked through the doorway.

There was Hatter; sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. The feline smiled at the sight and flew over to him silently, perching on the arm of the couch whilst being careful not to put any pressure on his broken leg. He timidly glanced around to make sure no one else was around, mainly being wary of that William fellow considering his obvious dislike of the cat; thankfully it seemed to be only him and Hatter in the house. Sure that they were alone the cat slowly crawled on top of Undertaker, eventually lying down on top of him, tucking his leg up in a way which didn't cause him pain and nuzzling into the larger males chest. The cat let his eyes fall halfway closed and purred softly as he took in the man's scent and listened to his heartbeat, he felt as if he could just stay like that forever. He then leaned up slightly pressing a soft kiss to the silverette's cheek before snugging back down into his previous position.

"Goodnight… my love…" the cat said in a whisper as his eyes closed completely, joining the Hatter in peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha! Didn't expect this update now did you?! Hehe my holiday was postponed till next week, and I had absolutely nothing to do yesterday so decided to do this :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The Hare panted heavily as he ran, not daring to look back. He could hear their thundering yowls sounding behind him, they were so close he could almost feel them breathing down his neck. He paid no mind to the sharp branches which tore his clothing and cut his skin, he knew if he stopped running they'd kill him.

Though he came to an abrupt stop as his path was blocked by a large fallen tree and surrounded by thick thorn bushes, there was only one way out; and that was blocked by the pack of cats. They were much bigger than him, their claws unsheathed and ready to rip the practically defenceless Hare to shreds. He cringed and waited for his life to end, squeezing his eyes shut, but the blow never came.

Instead he heard the slight click of expensive heels against the hard ground. He slowly opened his eyes to look up at the cat that was now towering over him. He saw vibrant red hair, a bloodthirsty grin, acid green eyes, along with pointed pink and purple ears with a matching long striped tail flicking back and fourth behind him.

"Y-You," Hare stuttered, terrified as he looked up at the one his friends had chosen over him.

The cat only chuckled in response, the sadistic cold-blooded laugh of a murderer. He inched closer to the frightened Hare, and the last thing William saw was the white flash of those serrated teeth.

"Ahhh!" Hare's eyes snapped open as he hit the floor, he quickly sat up at looked around; he was home in his den, not a single cat in sight. He panted heavily as he tried to slow his breathing, he was covered a cold sweat, his heart was racing and he felt as if his stomach was doing summersaults. It wasn't the first time he'd dreamt of the cats which attacked him all those years ago, but now that bloody Cheshire had invaded his nightmares.

If the Dormouse and the Hatter where in their right minds they wouldn't be keeping such a hazard here, this is supposed to be a safe haven away from carnivores like that cat. Dormouse should be terrified, cats eat mice like him more so than they do Hares, yet the mouse acts like the cat is one of them, which it's not, a dangerous creature like that could never be one of them.

He sighed and looked out the window; the sun was starting to rise, too late to go back to sleep now. So he just decided to have a shower and some breakfast, and then go see if he can talk some sense into Undertaker.

* * *

Hatter yawned as his eyes opened slowly; the first thing he was aware of was the morning sun shining through the window, the next being the weight on his chest. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked down, to see what or who was on top of him. He was honestly shocked to see Grell curled up and fast asleep on his chest.

'Beautiful' Undertaker thought to himself as he looked over the sleeping feline; everything from his fluffy pink ears which twitched slightly in his sleep to his vibrant red hair which shone in the sunlight streaming through the window was just gorgeous to the silverette. He smiled warmly as he draped his arms around the redhead, stroking from the top of the cats head to his lower back repeatedly, causing the feline to purr louder in his sleep. Hatter wondered how the cat got out here in the first place, maybe Dormouse put him here? No, if the cat was moved by force he would have yowled, despite being a rather heavy sleeper; Undertaker doubted he could sleep through that. He must have come himself, but how? Why?

Hatter was pulled from his thoughts as the cat stirred awake and quickly attempted to pull out of his hold. Undertaker instinctively held him tighter, one to keep the cat from hurting himself, and two because he wanted the cat to stay with him. The cat's eyes widened and he looked up at the Hatter in a bit of shock as he was restrained, a blush covering his cheeks.

"What's the hurry, Kitten?" The Hatter smirked down at the flustered cat.

"Uh… I-I just… sorry…" The redhead stuttered and looked away nervously.

"Sorry for what?" Undertaker frowned slightly as he ran a gentle hand through the cat's soft hair.

"S-Sleeping here…" the feline squeaked out, still looking away.

"Kitten its fine… besides, who wouldn't want to wake up to find a pretty little Cheshire like yourself on them?" He smiled warmly as he spoke and scratched the feline behind the ears gently, earning a few more soft purrs.

"P-Pretty?" The cat's blush darkened; no one had ever called him that before.

The silverette chuckled and nodded slightly, bringing one hand up to cup the redheads cheek, while the other rested on Grell's lower back, "Yes, very~"

The cat didn't really know what to say, no one had ever complemented him before and meant it. So he just smiled blissfully and leaned into the larger males touch, letting his eyes fall closed as he simply savoured the closeness of the other.

"Chesh… I… I need to tell you something…" the Hatter murmured as he ran his hand which was previously on Grell's cheek through his silky red hair, letting it come to a stop at the cat's lower back with the other.

Slowly, the cat opened his eyes to give his attention to the Hatter, "Yes?"

Undertaker took a deep breath as he tried to slow the pounding in his chest, a slight blush colouring his pale cheeks, "Kitten… I l –"

He was cut off as the front door flew open and Hare stormed in, with Ronald at his heels. The poor mouse looked ready to collapse, only being able to keep himself upright by holding onto Williams jacket, he panted out something that neither Hatter nor the cat could hear, only making out the words 'stop' and 'harmless.'

"Hatter, it's got to go!" Hare bellowed, glaring daggers at the poor feline, who whimpered and hid his face in Hatter's chest, his ears flattening back timidly.

"Hare please…" Ron begged once he'd caught his breath, "j-just let it go…"

"Be quiet Knox, this has nothing to do with you!" The dark haired man snapped at the Dormouse before turning back to Hatter, "Hatter that… creature… has to go. It doesn't belong here and, I don't know about you, but I don't want to end up as cat food!"

Hatter let out a slight growl and rolled his eyes, "You're just being paranoid because of your past encounters with cats…" He didn't want to deal with Hare's bad temper this early in the morning, not to mention he'd just interrupted at the worst moment. He finally got the motivation to tell Grell how he felt and Hare had to barge in and ruin everything, typical.

William continued to ramble on about the cat being dangerous and not belonging here, though Undertaker tuned out most of what the bothersome Hare was saying. He could faintly feel the feline's slender body trembling, as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Shut up!" Undertaker finally snapped, glaring daggers at Hare, "You know nothing about Grell! Quite frankly, you don't need to! He's staying and that's that!"

William for once was speechless, it's not often he gets yelled at, especially not by Undertaker. His usual haughty attitude wasn't gone for long though. He turned and stuck up his nose as he walked out the door, "It's your funeral…" He muttered before slamming the door behind him.

The Dormouse just sighed, giving the silverette and the feline an apologetic look before quietly leaving after Hare.

Once the room fell quiet again, Hatter looked down at Grell who had lifted his head up. His ears were still flattened back in a sad manner and a few silent tears slipped down his pale cheeks, "I-I can't help what I am…"

"Shh Chesh," he gently wiped away the cat's tears with the back of his hand before wrapping both arms around the kitten's slim waist, "Don't listen to him… His opinion doesn't matter, Dormouse likes you and I…" He trailed off as he thought over what he was going to say, was this really the best time?

"Y-You what?" The cat whimpered, looking up at Hatter with those stunning jade-green eyes.

Undertaker sighed and flicked his bangs out of his face so his eyes were visible to Grell, wanting the cat to be able to see that he was sincere, "Kitten, I think saving you may have been the single best thing I've done in my life. I adored you before I even got to know you, and the feeling has only got stronger over the past few days… I love you, Grell."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back~**

**Kind of a early update, I thought you guys have waited long enough for this  
Warning: FLUFF!**

* * *

It took a moment for the cat to even realize what the Hatter had said, having been momentarily stunned by the man's striking green and gold eyes. As soon as he came out of his trance the Hatter's words replayed in his mind; 'I love you, Grell.'

Undertaker frowned slightly as he noticed the cat's spaced-out stare, "Grell? Are you o–" His eyes widened and he couldn't help but blush as he felt the felines tongue against his cheek.

Grell gasped slightly once his mind registered what he'd done. He abruptly pulled away and pushed on Hatters chest to distance himself from the man, managing to get out of the silverette's embrace. He could hardly believe he just licked Hatter; the last time he did that to a man it had earned him a concussion and a black eye.

"S-Sorry," the cat squeaked out, looking at Hatter apologetically, his cheeks bright red.

Undertaker blinked in confusion; why was Grell always so unsure of what he was doing? He knew that the cat must have had some rough times in the past, what exactly the feline went through; he didn't know, but he knew given time and care the cat would open up to him completely.

He gave a quiet sigh and his expression softened, "no need to be sorry dear Chesh…"

Grell was then suddenly pulled back into the other's strong arms. He trembled hard, his hands still pressed against the larger male's chest, he instinctively put his head down and closed his eyes, not really knowing what to expect. The Hatter had never struck him or even raised his voice at him in the few days he'd been here, unlike any of the felines past mates, yet he still felt nervous; perhaps he'd just been alone too long.

The cat was honestly taken by surprise when he felt a gentle hand caress his face and tip his chin up. He opened his eyes just in time to see the silverette lean in. His eyes went wide and his cheeks went as red as his hair as a passionate but gentle kiss was placed on his lips. His eyes slid shut and he felt as if he was about to faint, this tenderness and compassion was like nothing he had experienced before.

The cat was gasping once they parted, despite the kiss staying simple and tender. Once he relaxed he wrapped his slender arms around the silverette's neck, and stared back into the Hatter's alluring green and gold eyes lovingly, "I love _mew_ too, Undertaker~"

Undertaker smiled warmly, keeping one arm wrapped around the cat's waist, while he ran the other through Grell's silky red hair, "Adrian."

"Huh?" The cat tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"You can call me Adrian… my real name…" The silverette smiled again as he pressed a soft kiss to the felines forehead.

The cat smiled and purred as he nuzzled into the larger males neck, though his smile soon faded as memories of his past relationships flashed though his mind, "Und– Adrian… I… I need to ask you something…"

Hatter frowned slightly at the cat's change of mood, "What is it, dear?"

"I-I need to know… would you ever… h-hurt me? For anything?" The cat spoke in a hushed tone, his ears flattening back timidly.

Undertakers suspicions were confirmed, some bastard had abused Grell… maybe even more than one. It made his stomach churn; the cat only ever wanted to be loved, yet someone would use that against him and hurt him for it, and Hatter bet that Grell had never even raised a hand in his own defence, only sat and took the beating in the hope that they would eventually love him.

Hatter shook his head and held the cat protectively, "Of course I wouldn't, I love you… and you don't hurt someone you love. I'll make up for whoever has abused you in the past…" and with that he pressed a gentle, loving kiss to the cat's temple and gave him a soft yet possessive squeeze around the waist.

The feline smiled and blushed, tears forming in his eyes as he took in the words of his new found love. He closed his eyes tight, resulting in his tears running down his cheeks, and nuzzled back into Hatters neck.

"Kitten? Are you crying?" Hatter asked as he felt the slight wetness on his neck, his voice laced with concern.

"Y-Yes," the cat sniffled, a few more tears slipping down his pale cheeks, although he was smiling, "b-but it's o-only because… because I'm so h-happy."

"I'm glad," Hatter gave a warm smile and wiped the tears from the feline's face, "how's your leg feel, love?"

The feline gave a small shrug, "it just feels numb at the moment…"

The hatter nodded, "how 'bout your tail?"

Grell glanced back at the fluffy pink and purple appendage behind him, "It hurts a little… but it's only a dull ache… nothing to worry about…"

"Well if it gets any worse I need you to tell me, okay?" The redhead nodded in response to Undertaker's question. "Good…" he smiled and cupped the kitten's cheek gently, "now, how 'bout I go and make us some breakfast? You haven't really eaten in the past few days, you must be hungry?"

The cat's ears perked up at the mention of food and he nodded eagerly. He hadn't really noticed his hunger till now, but Hatter was right, he was starving, in fact he hadn't eaten anything substantial in roughly two weeks, though he wasn't going to tell Undertaker that since he didn't want to worry him.

* * *

"Will, come out! You're being ridiculous!" Ronald yelled as he knocked on the Hare's front door as loud as he could, somewhat hurting his fist in the process.

"Go away, Knox!" The Hare shouted back from behind the door.

The mouse groaned in frustration and held his face in his palms, "Hare, for the last time! Hatter has not turned against you, and Grell isn't the ferocious monster you think he is! It's all in your head!"

Hare didn't reply this time, though the blond knew he was still there. Ronald sighed and slumped against the door. Hare really was over-reacting, just because Undertaker stuck up for the cat doesn't mean he had turned his back on Hare, besides Hatter was right to stick up for Grell, the poor cat hadn't done anything to William; yet the feline just being here was driving the Hare mad.

"Why don't you just give him a chance, Will?" Ronald said softly through the door.

"…Go away…"

The dormouse sighed, "Fine, be an anti-social jerk…" with that he left the Hare be, hoping that William would eventually come to his senses.


End file.
